


Invitation

by Innufected



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innufected/pseuds/Innufected
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let us begin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation

She had enough of looking around. The city is well memorized in her mind and she feels more comfortable roaming its streets. There was an abandoned warehouse not too far off town, and she headed there.   
When she got there, she made sure there wasn’t anyone there and that the distance from the town was sufficient. After all the criteria were met, she unleashed the Satan Soul. No human could trace it nor see it.

"This seems to be the invitation. I like it! Good thing I bought these cups to go..." Mephisto was astounded, but not with the force so called Mirajane released, but with his cleverness to get everything in one go to the shop.  
As he approached the place he of the meeting, he found it a bit repulsive. It was not nearly classy or clean. He entered abandoned warehouse in a manner a gentleman would, with respect to the chosen place of the meeting. "Hello? I brought some...tea...hope one of these will suit your taste" -he said with a firm voice, showing that he couldn't be dared. And the view was fantastic...there he was, with a four bags full of cups to go filled with tea. "20 cups of tea, sugar, milk,honey... I think that's it. Or was I mistaken me lady?"

She inspected the cups, and just nodded “It will suffice.” And took the black tea with little milk and sugar. She knew he was not human so this charade was being annoying. “We both know we are not human, exactly. Why are you still pretending to be one?”

"Glad you like your drink, me lady, but don't be misunderstood. These are just my manners. Or would you like to see not so bright side of me?" -asked Mephisto hoping she'll stop there with poking the Devil. "This form is merely for the sights of the humans. No human could stand the sight of me." he took one cup of tea, poured some milk and sugar, just like Mirajane did. "Let's talk about you, shall we? I don't want or need to rush things so let's just sit and relax and talk a bit" he said as he was taking a sip of tea. "Pfrp.... What the ?! What is this? You like to drink this?!" he asked as he poured milk in Mint tea which ended up being awful. "I spilled it me tea... "

“I do not make a habit of drinking tea, but you were the one that suggested it. Do you make a habit of promising things you do not know?” she took a sip of her tea. The fact that this was not his true form meant nothing. He still did not explain himself, or properly introduced himself. “Besides, I am not exactly a human.”

"Not exactly human? For a part of information I can show you a little of me, as a gentleman would do" said Mephisto as his long blond hair turned black, and his stylish clothing turned rebellious. His horns started to grow. A dark force started to surround his body as a smirk turned on his face. "Oh I see you're still in one piece? It would be a shame if you died now when things became so interesting." His suit became black vest, his jeans turned to black leather jeans and his shoes turned to boots. "I see we have a common taste in clothing, don't you think?"

She observed the transformation, which was similar to her own. “Yes, we have similar taste in clothes. And you would need more power to tear me apart with just a transformation.” She admitted, although it could be that he is just adjusting to her, so it did not matter much. She put down her cup and continued “What part of information would you ask?”

Interesting woman she is. "Well, for the start, don't be so official. I mean no harm to you. I want to know, where did you come from me lady? And my apologies if my questions start to be more curious than they should be." he sat down on a chair he dusted as much as he could. "Well, and also, why would you choose such a dirty place for a meeting with a such classy guy like myself?" smirking all the way like he is trying to provoke her. But one thing is certain, this is no Mephistopheles that was first in command of Lucifers army. What happened to him?

“I come from Earth Land, from Kingdom of Fiore, to be more specific. And if your next question is how I got here, I cannot answer it.” She walked to stand by nearby window that was half broken “I chose this place because I do not know what you are, and I do not wish to trouble the people who are weak to defend themselves.” She looked back at him “And from where did you come from?”

Kingdom of Fiore? Where would that be? So she is not from Heaven? There was once a land created by mages after being hunted by humans for witch crafting...could that be it? "What you said makes no sense to me. Guess what I'm about to tell you, won't makes sense to you... When a human dies, he faces Eternal Court where his final faith is chosen. If a human was good, he goes either to Heaven or he goes to Purgatory to face his demons and ask for forgiveness...and if human was corrupted, then he goes to Hell- the place where I came from." said Mephisto as if the deal was made between the two of them. "That Fiore? What does it look like?" he asked with interest.

“No, it makes no sense to me. And Fiore is similar to this place. It has cities and nice landscape. Only difference is that people from Fiore, and Earth Land, use this thing called magic. We are able to call for an impressive amount of power using it.” she seemed more relaxed. “If you are from hell, the place bad people go, why would they let you out?”

"Hm...magic." Mephisto looked like he knew a thing or two about that. "Well, they didn't actually let me out. You see me lady, to survive down there, you need to be tough, strong. I kind of overdid it one may say" he said as he was bragging. "So they threw me out. What do you say, me lady, would it be a problem to show me some of your magic?" he asked in hope to find some clues. 

“So you were put in a place to contain evil, and they let you out because you proved them that you were too evil? Sounds a bit like a broken logic.” She looked out of the window again “But I guess there would be no harm in using magic here. We are away from the rest of civilization.” There was a bright glow before she took a form of a demon, with leathery wings, sharp talons, and scaled tail. “My magic is Satan Soul. I am an S-class wizard of my guild.”

"Nice" Mephisto said thrilled to see something like this. The power was overwhelming! "It's been a while since I felt something as good as this. Your presence feels so good. And they didn't just let me out...they thought they'll contain a portion of my power, but to a one that was born of Heaven and raised in Hell, that's impossible." just how thrilled he was. "I know the origin of your power. It was us who gave people that power, the fallenl. We gave humans power to survive in this world, and it was against the laws of Heaven. After thousands of years, humans developed their intellect...techniques...they didn't need power. So they rebelled against those who used it. In order to survive, mages escaped with dark magic, to a place known to no one...rest of them hid themselves or ended dead." said Mephisto as he looked sad...

: “The story, myth, or however you call it, is not familiar to me. And whoever created your laws does not seem fair. Why give to one but forbid another?” she held herself high “And why do you claim this power originates from you? Why do you assume that our power is connected at all?”

I fell from Heaven for giving humans that power" said Mephisto in rage. "While I was in Heaven, I watched powerless human being destroyed by creatures that walked the Earth. It was a pity. As an Archangel I had my own free will, which led me to helping humans, giving them power...and...well the rest you see" he went from rage to sadness... Even his horns disappeared. "You are way too young to know of this. And the fucker that created these laws is the reason I'm here. And those feathery creatures? Angels. Soldiers of Heaven..."a brief pause was made to maintain feeling. "So what are your intentions now me lady?" he asked with sadness in his voice...

“My current intention is the same as I got here. To find a way to leave this… world.” She changed from Satan Soul to her human look “I do not wish to live in the world without magic. And if I am to believe your words, it is not only that it is without magic, it is actually forbidden to use it. If you have knowledge to how I can return, I ask for you to tell me.”

"It is not forbidden to use magic. Those rules lost their meaning. Even tough if you go full out on humans, Angels will intervene." he was trying to explain the situation they were both in. "And no. I don't have the knowledge of dimension walking. If I knew something like that, I wouldn't be here, don't you think?" with a brief pause, "But I think I know someone who could do such thing...." he was deep in his thoughts. "But the problem is, I don't know where that person is... But with this knowledge I'll make sure to find him." smirk was back on his face. 

“I guess you would not be here.” She came closer “Who is this person? I want to find him.”


End file.
